


How It Started...

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatles, The Beatles
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: George encourages Pattie and Eric
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/Eric Clapton, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Kudos: 2





	How It Started...

We didn’t have threesomes like I would imagine threesomes are supposed to bewith everyone getting it on. This sounds so odd, but it was all about me. They both wanted to have sex with me, but not with each other. Either one of them would have been happy to have a threesome with me and another woman, butI wasn’t into that. 

In the early days we were were very much into marijuana. We loved to smoke it. All the time. And because we could afford it, we drank fine wines and expensive liquor. I had a secret pill habit. I loved downers and had no idea the dangers of drinking and taking pills. Luckily, I didn’t drink too much and I’d only take one pill at a time. 

And my other secret was I loved George but had a crush on Eric. And George who was far naughtier than anyone would ever suspect was totally into it. But only into this.He would not have liked any of this except for the fact it involved Eric. 

For a rocker, Eric was shy and quiet. The girls went after him, but he wasn’t much of a chaser. George and Eric loved music and they both loved cars. They could play all day and talk all night. And if the stars were in alignment, I might be allowed to join in.

For one thing, George and I were never alone. We had a housekeeper, groundskeeper, my sisters, his brothers, the Beatles, and all manner of people around. Plus, George worked almost all the time. I worked, too, and if I got bored or lonely I’d go on a trip or off to stay with friends. 

So only rarely did it happen that George, Eric, and I would find ourselves alone just the three of us. Had they any courage they would have liked Jenny to join in, but two sisters was a bit freaky for them. And Paula, who probably could have been convinced, was too young. 

It seems so tame by today’s standards, but we’d get loaded and at some point George would convince me to get undressed and I wasn’t shy about my body so I’d oblige. Then they would lie on either side of me and stoke and kiss me. I admit it felt wonderful to have two sexy men arousing me. They were like children playing doctor. They’d inspect every inch of me. George would encourage Eric to kiss me all over or caress every inch of me. That’s as far as it went. Really rather tame. Then Eric would leave. And it took me quite a while to figure out that if George stayed dressed, Eric was watching as George got me off. If Eric was really gone, then George would make love to me. It was all intense. Fraught with guilt andexcitement, it was impossible to say no.


End file.
